Basque
by BrazilianPrincess
Summary: AU. Basque nightclub is one of the most unique and hottest clubs around, located on the corner of Hollywood and Vine. Their one of a kind window is sure to impress you. The dancers are sure to lure you in. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi
1. Summery

Gabriella Montez is your average dancer. She does ballet, jazz and sometimes hip-hop. She's an all around conservative girl. Right??? WRONG! At night, she's the same person, but she's in a glass box or what the people at Basque Nightclub like to call it, the window.

Troy Bolton is the new guy in town and is just looking for a good time with his friends. They just happen to stumble upon the Basque Nightclub.

**A/N: If you like the idea and want me to start it. Please tell me.**

_With Love,  
BrazilianPrincess_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Music roaring through speakers, lights flashing all around, while bodies danced and drank. People hooked up. Scantily clad beauties walked around with trays loaded with drinks. On the other side of the scorching room were two glass panels.

New comers and regulars were looking forward to what was coming.

The music in the room was cut off. Everyone looked to the Dj, who was looking through the computer for a song.

"Do It Well" by Jennifer Lopez and Ludacris blasted through the speakers. The glass panels on the wall started to brighten. On the other side were two women dressed in black and pink colored lingerie, sat on stools with their backs faced to the audience until the lyrics were heard. They got up and started their night of seductive dancing.

* * *

By 2 a.m., people were being asked to leave politely until the bouncers were brought out. They physically moved everyone to the curb outside.

Inside the club, the waitresses changed from their corseted uniforms to their day clothes. "Well that was exciting as usual," remarked one of the baristas. "Oh yeah, don't you just love it when Ells and Star get introduced?" her co-worker remarked, as she started toward the kitchen with a bucket full of used glasses.

"I guess. It's great when Kelsi stops the music and makes newbies confused." "Well I personally, love when I get to start dancing." A blonde haired woman added. "Of course you do Star, hence the nickname."

The woman called Star laughed and shook her head. "Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm only called Star at home, let it go already." "Aww, I can't help it, it's such a cute name, even Ells agrees with me." The one named Taylor smiled. "Ha ha ha. Don't we have some cleaning to do?" "Don't we always Star?" "For the one hundredth time, my name is Sharpay, not Star!" She shouted, the rest of the women ignored her and went on cleaning.

"Sharpay, relax, you know Taylor's just messing with you." A brunette said. She took Sharpay's arm and started to a table while grabbing a container. "Where's Kelsi?" She wondered. "I don't know, I think she left already." Sharpay responded. "Didn't she say that she was having family come in?" the brunette shrugged.

The workers finished and started grabbing everything to leave. "Another night, another dance," she sighed. "What's on your mind Gabriella?" Taylor asked. "Nothing," Gabriella looked at the morning sky and started to their apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, and if I should continue with it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up, dreaming damsel, it's time to work." A voice whispered. The combination of the sound of curtains and the sun were a terrible thing to be woken up to. Especially if you were Gabriella. She took her pillow and jammed it over her head, in a pathetic attempt to cover herself from her friend's wake up call.

Gabriella groaned at the sound of Sharpay's voice. "Go away, it's too early. Come back later." Sharpay walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Moments later, the comforter was ripped away and Gabriella was pushed to the floor. "Taylor, you evil dream wreaker." Taylor smiled and threw her covers into her face. "You're always saying that but you don't mean it." "Well this time I do." She pouted.

Taylor laughed it off and joined Sharpay in the kitchen. "Did Kelsi come in last night?" Sharpay wondered. "No, I woke up and she wasn't in her bed. Why don't you call her?" Sharpay immediately pulled out her cell phone from thin air and dialed a number.

When she heard pick up, she heard laughter and a faint "Hello," "Kelsi?" "Yeah?" "Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night?" More laughter was heard as a cup of coffee was placed in front her. Looking up, she saw Gabriella walking out of the kitchen, sipping her coffee. "Star, chill, don't worry, I'm with my cousin and his friends, I was tired last night and I just slept here." "Where is here?" "His apartment, I'll be home soon, you know I gotta go to work today." "Ok, I'll talk to you when you get home. Love ya." "Love ya too, bye" She hung up and looked at the empty kitchen.

"I'm home," Kelsi yelled into the apartment. She looked at the clock and saw the time. 7:42. "Did you have fun?" Was heard from the couch in the living room. Looking over, she saw that it was Taylor. "Oh yeah, so much fun, you have no idea. When are we leaving?" she walked to her room that she shared with Taylor. "We're gonna leave as soon as Gabriella and jumps out of the shower and has Sharpay help with the base coat of her make up." "Oh ok," Kelsi looked over at Taylor to see her sitting on her bed, staring innocently out the window.

"So what did you guys do around here today?" Kelsi turned her attention from Taylor to the closet. "The usual, get Gabriella up and ready for work, make all the beds, watch Sharpay try to cook lunch, go to class, then worked on my class." What about you? Had fun with your cousin?"

She pulled out a pair of stone-washed flare jeans. "Oh yeah, it's so great to see him and his friends." She smiled to Taylor. "Glad you had fun." Kelsi grabbed a shimmer-y ocean blue tube top and walked to their shared bathroom.

"When are you gonna visit them again?" Taylor called from her bed. "Soon, maybe you'll meet them sometime." "That would be nice."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving at the club, everything was clean and girls were carrying bottles of liquor around, restocking both sides of the bar. By the time that was finished it was exactly 8:25. Opening time was 9:00. All the women headed toward the dressing room. One by one they grabbed their corsets, fishnet stockings and lingerie-styled shorts.

Someone had started playing U Ur Hand by P!nk.

Girls were putting on layers of make-up, enhancing and exaggerating their features.

Checking the time, they saw that it was ten minutes past nine, all the girls ran to their positions. One of the gigantic, older bouncers stuck his head in to check in to check and see if they were ready. A red head closest to door gave a nod, signaling that they were all ready.

The night had just begun, the club was nearing its capacity, when screams were heard above the music, coming from outside. It started to die down.

Not a second later cheering, clapping and whistling was heard from inside the club.

Things were started to heat up as the windows brightened. Tonight's starting song was "Showstopper" by Danity Kane.

At the bar, drinks were being rapidly served and people were coming and going.

The screaming that were still occurring, continued all the way to the bar.

Miami Heat's own star player Troy Bolton was heading to the bar. The girls remained calm and professional, while underneath that they were dying to scream out in excitement. His dark hair and amazingly blue eyes were making them go crazy. His arms were defined in his long sleeved white shirt. He reached the bar. The closest bartender went and asked what he wanted.

"Can I have a coke and rum?" He ordered, and then displayed his charming smile. The woman smiled back and reached for the rum and grabbing the coke from the refrigerator under the counter. "That'll be $7.50" she grinned. He took out his Gold Master card and handed it to the lovely lady and wondered, "Have you seen any other basketball players in here tonight?"

She looked at him, about to answer, but was cut off when more screaming ensued from outside. His question was answered. "Never mind," he said to her as he walked away.

He walked to the VIP section that was over looking the club. "Took you long enough" Troy remarked to the man who had just entered. "Well Captain, we can't all be like you and have nothing to do on such a fine evening." Everything was dark and it was hard to see everyone but Troy could make out his best friend Chad Danforth's bushy hair. "Kelsi invited us here and you just couldn't say no." "Yeah, speaking your little cousin, how did she manage a job here?" "She said that one of her friends hooked it up." He looked around for her.

Troy's eyes landed on the bright windows. Inside he saw two girls, faces hidden beneath their black fedora hats. He noticed their sexy silky looking lingerie as they moved seductively, it spellbound him.

Troy kept staring until Chad pulled him out of his trance. "Dude, you okay?" "Yeah fine, did you get a drink?" Chad smirked and shook his head, "I think I'll go and get one."


	5. Survey

I want to give Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi each a day job for a few times a week and I need help deciding. You can pick one for each girl. Please help me.

What should Gabriella's other job be?

- Victora's Secret catalogue model

- Hip hop dance teacher

- Dog walker

- Other

What should Taylor's other job be?

- Day care assistant

- Day player (It's a production assistant who helps when it's needed on a film set)

- Other

Sharpay?

- Hip hop teacher

- Dance work out instructor

- Dog walker

- Other

Kelsi?

- Babysitter/nanny type person

- Songwriter

- Dog walker

- Other


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long but there's so much stuff that was happening like, school, the time change (I didn't get enough sleep from that), projects, homework, stupid standardized testing. **

**Disclaimer: I own except the idea. I don't even own the club. **

Chapter 4

'_I was gridin' with the dj with my hands on the floor guess you couldn't take it  
you got tired of waiting._' The music played loud and clear in the windowed rooms. Gabriella was on fire tonight, Sharpay looked like she was kicking it up a notch just to keep up with her.

Taylor was working the bar, she was all smiles and grins, all fake and forced. '_When is this night going to end?_' As the thought crossed her mind a man came and asked for a bottle of Corona. "That'll be eight dollars even." She replied instinctively without paying attention to his face. He gave her a twenty dollar bill. She went to the cash register. "Seen Troy Bolton here tonight?" the man inquired. 

Taylor finally took a good look at him. He had such kind and gentle looking dark eyes. "I don't know, have I?" she quipped. He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, when a bushy head of hair came dancing up to the bar.

"Zeke," The stranger started "Hey man, how's it going?" "Hey, where's Troy?" "VIP section, he's hooked on those window dancers," He pointed toward the illuminated windows. "Whoa, I can see why." 

"Here's your change sir, have a nice night." She finally chimed in. She winked and gave them another forced smile. 

Kelsi had a hard time looking for her cousin Troy. '_How hard is it to find a guy with a group of girls around him?_' She shook her head and looked back to her computer. '_Which song?_' She thought about what Sharpay and Gabriella could really move to. Bojangles by Pitbull featuring the Lil Jon and the Ying Yang Twins.

The previous song was over and now Bojangles was pouring out of the speakers and into the room. '_Thank you Kelsi._' She needed a spark and apparently Kelsi knew that reggaeton was Sharpay's muse. Especially on this night, seeing as Gabriella was dancing above and beyond her normal standards. 

The song's beat was getting faster and slowly ending, as was their time. The lights in the window room were going down. 

Once it was fully dark in the room they stepped out and went to the dressing room. Opening the dressing rooms, they headed to the dressing tables and checked their make-up.

"So Ells, how did you expect me to keep up with you tonight?" 

"I don't know, I just thought you would, I was just in such a dancing mood, you have no idea." She turned her attention from the mirror to Sharpay. 

They took off their fedoras and checked their hair. Seeing that it looked ok, they went to the rack and grabbed their dresses and changed. 

'_I did cause a commotion, I can't help but make a scene, I ain't lookin' for somethin' permanent to get at me._' Sharpay happily moved around the dance floor, the song was exhilarating. She looked over at Gabriella, who having just as much fun as she was.

'_Tell you what it's gonna be, You better step up your game, Before you can step with me._' Taylor gazed at her friends dancing on the dance floor, wishing she could just go and join them. 

'_Can't you see me walkin' through the door, Maybe I should turn it up a little but more, I can't help but feel responsible, For what the girls hate, And the boys adore._' Kelsi finally spotted Troy, she saw him earlier as he stared at Sharpay and Gabriella. 

She took out her phone and started a new text message, '_Stay after closing,_' she typed and sent to him. 

**The song lyrics that were used don't belong to me, the first one was **_**Touching My Body **_**by Danity Kane and the second one is **_**Hit Me Up**_** by Gia Farrell from the movie Happy Feet. Please Update**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

People were starting filed out slowly of the club. Bouncers gently lifted both men and women to taxis that awaited them outside. They gave them slurred thank you's and lopsided smiles. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason who showed up at a later time, were waiting in the club, by the bar for Kelsi.

The women had started to clean up after changing into their day clothes. There were shot glasses scattered on the bar, beer bottles on the floor and drink glasses littered across tables.

"Kelsi, can you put some music on, please?" a voice resounded through the empty club and the beat started. Soon enough came the lyrics. _You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas, Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas, Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it, While I stand up in the background and check up on it_.'

Kelsi came up to the guys and started to talk. "Hey guys, so what do you think of my job?" She shifted her weight from foot to foot with her hands behind her in her back pockets. "I personally like it," Jason said. Chad nodded and smiled, then came out and said "Troy loved those window dancers." The group laughed as Troy turned a light pink. Zeke just sat there with a smile and gave her a nod.

"So where are your friends that hooked you up with the job?" Troy tried. He wanted to divert the subject away from him. "They should be around here some where."

Kelsi looked over all the women in the club and couldn't spot any of her roommates. "Hey Jennavecia," The women who's name was called looked over at Kelsi. "Where are Star, Ells and Tay?" "Star and Ells went home, Star has a class tomorrow and Ells has some other thing and Tay's in the kitchen." She responded. "Well can you get her out here?"

Taylor started to put all the dirty glasses in the dishwashers, when Jennavecia came and told her she was needed outside by the bar. Nodding, she abandoned the glasses and gestured to Jennavecia to clean them. She left the kitchen as Jennavecia took over her job.

"So how did you meet this 'Tay'?" Jason asked. "I met her at the beach, or was it the mall?" Kelsi stood there and thought with a confused look on her face. "No I met Sharpay and Gabriella at the beach and Taylor at the mall, I think."

"Kelsi, we met at the mall, remember, I was sitting there looking at the newspaper, looking for a job and you just happened to be shopping." Taylor said as she walked to the bar. "Oh yeah, how could I forget? Which reminds me, remember that yellow halter top that I got? The one with the rhinestones under the bust?" Taylor nodded. "Well, I just saw that it was on sale and they have one in red and I think it would go great with those new jeans that Ells just bought." "Oh yeah, do you think they have one in white?" "Yeah, maybe we-" "Hellllllo, my name's Chad Danforth," Chad cut in. "Thank you Chad." Was chorused between the other three men.

"We'll get back to that conversation later." Taylor nodded back with a smile and started "So guys, uhh my name's Taylor or Tay, which ever one's good. Who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Jason," A man with jet black hair and green eyes stated, he held out his hand for her so shake. "Nice to meet you Jason, you got a last name to go with the first?" She giggled while shaking his hand. "Yeah, Cross. And this is Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton." He pointed to each of the men. They each stuck out their hands for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you guys, so Kelsi is this who you were hanging out with earlier?" she wondered. "Yeah, I was at Troy's." "Ok, well I think it's time I leave, I've got kids to see in the morning, so I'll see you at home?" She directed the last part to Kelsi. "Yeah, by the way, what's Ells doing tomorrow?" "She's got a shoot tomorrow. I think she said something about a beach house." "Oh, well that's nice." She concluded. "It was nice meeting you all. Maybe you guys could meet Sharpay and Gabriella at another time." Taylor finally left the club.

"Ok, quick question, Star and Ells are Gabriella and Sharpay right?" Jason guessed. Kelsi nodded. "Cool, so when do we get to meet them?" "I don't know you'll probably meet Sharpay before you meet Gabriella though. Ells has got a photo shoot to do tomorrow and the rest of the week so maybe not." Kelsi reasoned. "What does she do?" Troy inquired. "She's a Victoria's Secret catalogue mode. It's a new job she just got."

"Well she must have a smokin' body if she's doing that." Chad mumbled. "You saw her, she was the brunette in the window. You know, one of the one's that was dancing behind those windows." She pointed over to the now dark windows, which were looking like mirrors.

**Thanks for reading. If you wanna see the outfits that the girls are wearing go to my profile page and you can see it there. Again thanks for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning rolled around and Gabriella was awake, but just barely. Sharpay stood next to her, staring out the kitchen window, the view of the buildings catching her attention as waited for Taylor. Meanwhile, Kelsi was still in bed, not having to go into the studio today.

Sharpay snapped out of the trance suddenly and stomped over the bathroom and banged on the door as she yelled for Taylor "Hurry up, we gotta go."

"Hey, I was trying catching up on sleep, you know?" Kelsi's sleepy voice whispered into Sharpay's ear. "Sorry, but I gotta get to class and so does Tay, who's taking forever just to get ready." She yelled the last part to the door.

Kelsi laughed it off and just walked into the kitchen. Seeing Gabriella almost falling asleep, she snapped her fingers. "I'm up." Gabriella groaned. Kelsi laughed. The coffee sat in front of her. She took a sip and spit it back into the cup. "Something wrong with your coffee?" "Too cold. It doesn't matter I'm just gonna go anyway. See you guys later." She smiled as she grabbed her purse, sunglasses and slipped on her shoes.

In another part of the city, Troy was just getting out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. He found his clothes sitting on his bed.

He looked around the room, seeing no one there; he called "Chad," "Yeah," "Did you pick out my clothes?" Chad walked into the room and looked at him and started to chuckle. "Yeah" Troy looked back at him and slowly asked him why. "Your mom said to take care of you, so here are your clothes now get dressed Zeke and Jason are in the kitchen waiting for you."

Troy grunted and pushed Chad out. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a white wife beater and started to get dressed.

"Okay, we'll be there see ya." Jason hung up the phone and noticed Troy had finally joined them. "Hey Troy, we're going over to Kelsi's you comin'?"

**Hey guys, sorry the chapter is so short, but my laptop broke and I've been trying to write the chapter but I haven't had time even though I'm on Spring break and that ends today, but I'm trying to make the next chapter longer. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys but since I have no computer, I have to use my sister's and she's really cranky and she's annoying. Again I'm so so so sorry that this is short. I'll update as soon as I can. Love you guys, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had school, exams, god brothers, and vacations to worry about. So last night I stayed up and finished this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

The sound of the door slamming and two angry voices were reverberating in the hallway. Kelsi finally heard the last of Sharpay and Taylor's argument of who was going to be late.

She laughed like she always did. This was never a rare occurrence on the days where Sharpay and Taylor had to share one of the cars. Still smiling, Kelsi went to her room to get ready for the day.

--

A buzzing noise resounded throughout the rooms. She went to the door and looked the peephole. Squealing, she opened the door, "Morning guys, how'd you sleep?" She quickly hugged them while ushering them in. They all gave a single grunt in response. "I take it you're still tired from last night?" She motioned for them to sit.

"So where are your friends?" Jason thought out. "Working, Sharpay's a dance class instructor at LA fitness and Taylor is a day care assistant like right down the street and I already you about Gabriella." "Taylor seemed nice last night." Chad said. Jason, Zeke and Troy chimed in with "Yeah". "She's really sweet and she's really smart. So you want me to hook you up with her?" "No, I can get my own girls." They laughed.

"Ok yeah, Kelsi, you should see those so called girls that he brought to my house in Miami. I swear he must've picked them up on the side of the streets." "Okay, enough about my love life. Next subject."

--

Gabriella arrived at the beach house. The place was more of a mansion than a house.

The landscaping was gorgeously manicured with a flagstone walkway lined with daisies and daffodils. The mansion was an Italian villa style with arched window and matching balconies over the ground floor's bay windows.

After a couple minutes of gawking, she pulled herself together, walked to the door and knocked.

A woman answered, she looked to be around twenty to thirty and was very dedicated her job. She carried a clipboard and was wearing a bluetooth headset. "Name?" Was all she asked. "Gabriella Montez," She looked at her clipboard and pulled Gabriella into the house.

"Okay, since you're new, first you go get your hair and makeup done, then you go to wardrobe and get dressed then wait and someone will take you to your shooting location. Got it?" Gabriella nodded.

Entering what seemed to be the living room, Gabriella was forced into one of the chairs. There were other models sitting around her, staring at themselves in the mirror as their make up was being applied.

Another woman, who appeared to be the art director, came up behind her and looked at the makeup artist and started to describe Gabriella's first look. "I want her makeup to look natural and for the hair I want it in a messy bun sort of style." The art director walked away as the makeup artist started.

--

Once the woman finished, Gabriella walked to the sunroom just down the hall. It seemed like all the furniture was cleared out just to accommodate the shoot.

The bright room was full of racks and racks of clothes, so many clothes, bikini's, lingerie, pajamas, bras and panties. All of it was the Pink wear and the Victoria's Secret Autumn line.

She stood there and looked at all the clothes. She started to browse through everything, when suddenly a man appeared. "Ok girly, Alana says that…" He trailed off as he raked through the racks until he found the bikini he was looking for. "This is the one for you." He handed it to her.

She immediately looked around for a changing room. The wardrobe stylist pointed to the door on her right.

--

"Ok, guys, almost done, now we're just gonna cool down with some light dance moves." Sharpay stood at the front of the mirror walled room, staring herself and the women behind her. The women observed her from behind to take in the dance steps.

Sharpay started the song, quietly at first, with the remote in her hand. "OK, take your left foot and step forward, then step it back, now take your right foot and step it back, also don't forget to have fun with it, so put in a little hip, you do that until the chorus. Then you kick out and spread your legs apart, bend your knees and lean a little to your left, now take your right arm, punch down and bring it up and then pop the chest, move your upper body to the right and pop your chest again and bring your legs in together." She demonstrated it all as "Be Good to Me" by Ashley Tisdale played.

After demonstrating, the song repeated itself and they followed the demonstrated steps.

"Ok everyone that was fun, wasn't it?" The women half groaned half cheered. Some seemed to be out of breath, while others who regularly attended the class were fine. Sharpay laughed, "Well that's all for today and I'll see you guys Saturday."

She started the music up again and started walking around talking to all the women.

--

Screaming, laughing and a few crying children were seen running around the inside and outside of the day care.

Taylor was seen looking at the kids around her. She saw some playing tag, a few girls playing with their new Hannah Montana dolls and some boys playing basketball. Some of the children's eyes were slowly drooping.

"So, nap time's here and I wanna know who wants to take one?" She asked. Most of them looked at her and started to get there mats and set up, while the boys playing basketball ignored her.

Walking over to the little boys, who were still in the middle of a game, she kindly said, "Okay guys, come on its nap time." One of the boys looked over to her and shook his head as an indication that he wasn't going anywhere. "Why not? Is it because y'all are too old for nap time?" The same boy looked at her and nodded his head. She kneeled down in front of them. "Well let me tell you guys a little secret, the guys who play basketball and all those other sports for a living, you know what they do almost everyday when they get home?"

Another one of the boys looked at her and replied with "Take a bath?" "Yeah, they do that, but after that they go and take a nap so then when they wake up they're ready to go back and play the game they love the most later." She smiled. "So do you guys wanna be like the real basketball players and take a nap now?" They each looked at each other and ran inside.

Taylor got up from her kneeling position and walked back inside to the playroom. She looked at all the angelic like faces, but she that some of them were anything but angelic.

She had no idea what she was going to do with them when they all woke up.

Biting her lip in fear, she looked to the other assistant, who was busying with blankets.

--

"No way," Chad turned and looked at Kelsi. "Tell Zeke over here that I went out with Alena James first." Kelsi, Troy, Jason and Zeke were laughing. Chad, on the other hand found nothing funny.

"Why are you laughing? This is a very important matter that must be handled immediately." The four of them burst out laughing again. Kelsi was the one who started to recover first, "Chad, why is this a "very important matter that must be handled immediately"?"

The other three looked at him. "I wanna prove to baker Baylor over there that I nailed Alena first and I did, so don't talk your way out of this one. I got my eyes on you, I know what you do, I know where you live too." Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Of course you know where I live, you live there too." That comment sent Jason off the couch he was sitting on and Troy onto Kelsi. "Well… I told you I knew where you lived."

Everything was so much funnier after a few gulps of alcohol. It was only 2:38 in the afternoon and there were empty bottles of Corona sitting on the coffee table.

As the laughter went on, Chad started to go along with it. No one noticed that the front door was in the process of being unlocked and was about to open.

Sharpay walked in and found a group of five people sitting in her living room laughing hysterically. _Yeah, this isn't unusual at all._ She thought.

She lightly tapped Kelsi on the shoulder and Kelsi's laughter turned into small giggles, while the guys were still in the same state. "Kelsi, babe, it's like 2:40 in the afternoon and you're already half way drunk and you got three LA Lakers and the Miami Heat superstar here. Just one question. Why?"

"Oh yeah, that's right you haven't met my Miami Heat superstar cousin, Troy Bolton and the LA Lakers over there, who just happened to be some of my closest pals." Sharpay laughed. She always thought that Kelsi was funny, but she knew that she was honest as well.

"Oh ok, well I think I'm gonna go shower, dance class was great, but I'm so tired." Kelsi nodded. They both turned to walk away, until Kelsi remembered something. "Hey Star," Sharpay looked back, she decided to just give up, let people call her that. "Yes mi amor?" "I forgot to introduce you to them." Kelsi grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Hey guys," They had finished their laughing by now and focused their attention on Kelsi and Sharpay. "This is Sharpay, Sharpay this is the guys, Troy, Chad Jason and Zeke."

They each said "hey". "Nice outfit." Chad complimented. She looked down at her outfit. It consisted of a pair of black belted yoga pants and a black sports bra. "Thanks, I just go back from teaching dance class." Chad nodded.

"Well I'm off to shower, Kels don't drink too much we still work tonight. It was nice meeting you guys." "Likewise," Jason added as she walked away.

"Whoa, are all your friends that hot Kels?" Chad abruptly questioned. They laughed again but this time not for so long. "I don't know, but a lot of them are in shape like Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella's like that too, only she walks around the place more… confidently is a good way to put it." Zeke seemed to catch her meaning, while the other three wondered about what she just said. "Less?" he mouthed. She giggled and nodded.

* * *


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was six o' clock in the evening by the time Gabriella and Taylor got home.

By then Kelsi had called a taxi for Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason. They had ridden in Troy's Bentley Continental GT and Jason's Maserati GranTurismo.

"Hey Kels, Star, are you home?" Taylor called. In response, they got a faint "Yeah," from Taylor and Kelsi's bedroom.

They set their purses on the kitchen table and headed to Kelsi. "Hey, why is there two nice ass cars sitting in the parking lot downstairs?" Gabriella asked her. "What kind?" "One's a black Maserati and the other is a Bentley." "What kind?" "I don't kn-" Taylor was cut off by Gabriella's response. "A Bentley Continental GT," Kelsi smiled to herself. "The Bentley belongs to my cousin Troy and the Maserati belongs to one of my friends, Jason."

They nodded in understanding. "So why haven't I met Troy or Jason?" Gabriella commented. "Because you're never around when they are." Taylor laughed. "Where's Star?"

Before Kelsi could reply, Sharpay walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her pink bathrobe. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "Hurry up, we have to go." Taylor walked into the bathroom as Sharpay went to her room.

Gabriella sat on Taylor's bed as she watched Kelsi pick out an outfit to wear tonight. "So, I noticed all the empty Corona bottles out in the living room. Were the guys here?" She wondered. "Oh yeah, and by the time they left the were hammered, and to think I can out drink them." They both laughed.

"Do you think they'll mind if we take they're cars out tonight?" Gabriella asked with a small smile. Kelsi looked from her closet to Gabriella's face. "You so want to take that Maserati out for a ride don't you?" She bit her lip and nodded her head. "No way, that baby's mine, you can take the Bentley."

"Fine, either way they're the cars in my dreams." She got up to leave, but was held back. "Help me pick out something to wear tonight." Kelsi pleaded. She smiled and walked to her closet. Shuffling through she found something.

Gabriella pulled out a white tie-front wrap sweater. "Here, wear this and…" Kelsi took hold of it while Gabriella went back into the closet and pulled out a white layering bandeau. "This," "Thanks now hurry up and go shower."

"Keys," Sharpay exclaimed. "Where are the keys?" "Which keys are you looking for?" Kelsi came out from her bedroom. "The Solara," "Oh, you know what, you and me are taking the Maserati GranTurismo and Gabs and Taylor are taking the Bentley Continental GT." Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"How did you manage that?" "The guys were kinda drunk and they left their cars here." She nodded, but then stopped for a minute to think. "Don't guys carry their keys in their pocket?" Kelsi giggled. "Yeah, but all I did was a little pick pocketing. It wasn't that hard."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Eww that's my cousin."

"Yeah, but there's another pair of car keys."

"So," Kelsi blushed.

"Oh someone's got a crush." She squealed.

"Whatever."

"Fine, don't tell me who it is." Sharpay started pouting.

Taylor and Gabriella walked out dressed casually and ready to go. Not before seeing Sharpay's pout. "What's wrong?" Taylor spoke. "Kelsi won't tell me her crush." "How do you know she has a crush?" "She pick pocketed him for his cars keys."

Gabriella smirked. Sharpay recognized the look that Gabriella was giving. "What do you know?" She inched her way over to her. "She told me that the Maserati belongs to one of her friends named Jason."

"OH MY GOSH, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY." Sharpay exclaimed. "What Maserati are you guys talking about?" Taylor interrupted Sharpay's OMG moment. "The one downstairs," Gabriella pointed out. "And you and I just happen to have an appointment with its companion the Bentley Continental GT." Taylor gasped.

"Kelsi, fork over those keys, I wanna drive." Kelsi reluctantly handed over the keys. "By the way Kelsi, blushing looks good for you." Gabriella teased good naturedly before she ran out the door, while Taylor laughed and agreed. "Take that back." She yelled as she chased Gabriella and Taylor out into the parking lot.

Sharpay sighed. She was left to lock the door.

Gabriella ran to the Bentley with Taylor. They opened the doors and buckled up. Gabriella immediately started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Opening the window, she saw that Kelsi was yelling at Sharpay for her lack of speed. "Hey Kels," She shouted. "Meet ya there. Loser has to do laundry." She rolled up and the window and sped off to the highway.

By then Sharpay was at the bottom of the stairs and was being dragged by Kelsi into the Maserati.

Inserting the key into the ignition and turning it, the car jumped in to life and was quickly put into reverse and just as quickly into drive.

Racing down the speed way at a hundred miles per hour, Gabriella passed every car in her way without thought. "" Was playing as she raced her way through traffic.

"Gabs, don't you think you should slow down?" Taylor was gripping onto the handle of the door tightly. "Why?" "The speed limit is sixty-five. I'm not that far over the limit." "Tell that to the police that are gonna chase you." "Well, they can't catch me."

Taylor closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe.

She felt the car slow down and opened her eyes thinking it was safe. Realizing that they were at the club and Gabriella had just parked, she jumped out of the car and shouted, "Land, solid non-moving land." She bent down to kiss it, but thought otherwise and instead hugged it.

"Tay, it wasn't that bad." She was looking at her through the open passenger door. Taylor glared at her harshly. "Hey, you wanna Star and Kels laundry, stay outside and worship the beloved non-moving land." Gabriella laughed and turned off the car.

"Taylor, get up, we're here." Gabriella started to walk away. "Hey," Taylor called after her. She closed the door to the car. "Aren't you gonna lock it?" She took out the keys and pushed the lock button. "Happy?" They both stuck out their tongues at each other before laughing and walking into the staff entrance.

"Sharpay, I'm going to kill you." Kelsi whispered in a deadly tone. They had finally arrived at the club.

"Don't take that one with me Kelsi. It was just some friendly competition for Gabs, you know her, she loves to make us through bitch fits." She giggled. Kelsi looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, but you know that blush was for nothing." "Sure Kels."

Sharpay walked out of the car, as if nothing was wrong.

Kelsi, on the other hand, dropped her head on the steering wheel and let out a frustrated scream.

The night was heating up. Everyone was waiting for the beloved window dancers.

Waitresses surveyed drinks in a hurry. It seemed that it was busy on a Thursday night.

Taylor looked at Kelsi from the bar. She seemed to be content up there by herself, just playing tracks. She looked over at the dark and empty windows then back at Kelsi. She seemed to have caught her glance and returned it with a smile.

She pulled the microphone to mouth as the last song ended. "Hey everybody, having fun?" Everyone screamed. "Well you're about to have more fun with a little bit of window dancinggg."

Setting down the mic, she started the song. '_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy), And you don't care what they say, See, every time you turn around, They scream your name, Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy), And you don't care what they say, See, every time you turn around, They scream your name_.'

The lights started to illuminate the almost bare women. They wore a ruffle bra with an attached mesh fabric over their stomachs and matching ruffle panties and their new signature black fedoras.

'_Now I've got a confession (ha, ha, ha) , When I was young I wanted attention (ha, ha, ha), And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha, ha, ha), Anything at all for them to notice me, (ha ha ha). _'

Inside the window boxes, Sharpay and Gabriella were singing along as they danced.

'_But I ain't complaining, We all wanna be famous, So go ahead and say what you wanna say, You know what it's like to be nameless, Want them to know what your name is, 'Cause see when I was younger I would say_.'

The room was getting hot with all the physical attraction. All the seats in the club were vacant. It seemed that tonight was the night for dancing. Women were grinding up on the men, men almost groping the women. All in all, it was normal for a club.

'_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies, When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies._'

The bar was being mobbed by people who were just taking a break off the dance floor. Taylor and a few other girls were busy doing trying to make three drinks at once.

'_What's wrong with these people? Can't they all just wait?_' Taylor was ready to stop, but seeing that this was what mostly helped pay the bills, she stuck to it.

By now it was 12:38, Taylor wanted to knock some sense into the people ordering all this alcohol, they were never going to get up tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys, its me BrazilianPrincess, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one but I really wanted to update this story so I just finished it off, oh and if you guys wanna see the outfits they're posted on my profile. Love you guys, thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rays of moonlight poured in from the window into the room that held the two drunken basketball players. With its sandy colored carpet and a couple of black leather sofas and recliners this was a man's house.

Lying down on the floor past out were Troy and Chad. They had drunk more then Zeke or Jason. Therefore, they couldn't make it past the living room. Both, not even bothering to take off their shoes, were comfortable.

As the moon's light illuminated the room, Troy stirred. He groaned and picked up his head as he squinted at his surroundings. Other than the sofas there was a black coffee table by the sofa and end tables that matched the table on the right side of each recliner.

He groaned again. His eyes had finally adjusted to the moon's soft light. He picked himself up and pulled out his cell phone. Noticing the time was 1:58, he thought about what he was going to do. He knew that Jason and Zeke were already in their beds and Chad was on the floor, he thought about calling a cab to get to his apartment, but then banished it.

He walked to Chad and lightly tapped him. He got a grunt from the bushy haired sleeper. "Get up and go drool on your own bed."

"Urggg, leave me alone." Chad groaned. He started swatting Troy away.

Troy chuckled to himself silently and walked to the guest bedroom, shed his shirt, pants and shoes and slid comfortably in between the comforter and sheets.

* * *

It was 3:38 am. Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor had just finished collecting the glasses in the club and were on their way home.

This time Gabriella took Taylor in the Maserati and was going at a slower pace. They arrived at the same time as Kelsi, Sharpay and the Bentley.

"Kels," Gabriella yawned, "When are you gonna take back the cars?" "Gabs, relax, why do you wanna know? It's not like it's the last time you're gonna see the cars." She reasoned. "I know, but I can't help but wonder when they go back." "My god Ells, you make it sound like those cars are actual people." She laughed.

* * *

"Rise and shine, superstar." Zeke enthusiastically commanded. Troy groaned. "Go away," "No, all of us gotta get up and get to practice, that includes you hotshot." Troy could tell that Zeke was amused.

Looking up at him from underneath the pillow that he shoved over his head, he saw that he was right.

Taking the pillow off of his head, he put it where his head previously laid. He sat up and groaned again as he felt the some of the after effects of the Corona.

There was a pounding occurring in his head. Almost as if he could sense Troy's pain, Zeke laughed. "That's what you get for getting carried away."

Groaning, Troy threw himself into bed and threw the covers over him.

* * *

"_Be fearless and nothing is impossible, So fearless and know that your invincible, Be fearless prove the undeniable, Cause your so much stronger than you know_." Kelsi read back the lyrics that she had just written. She sat on the couch of her apartment writing new songs for new artists.

Looking back at the notebook in her hands she knew she probably wasn't going to get anything else onto the paper. She just wasn't as focused as she was a week ago when she wrote those first few lines. She was brought back to revisit the past with her cousin and his friends.

She wanted to finish a song that she had started a while ago, when she was still in high school, when she was still shy and almost invisible, but then she found herself sick of that life and become somewhat bolder then what she was used to.

Flipping back through what seemed like to be the pages of the past, she stopped and recognized what she was looking for.

'_The little girl you knew,_

_The one that never stood up to you,_

_Who kept her silence too long,_

_Well she's gone with the wind,_

_And now I'm standin' my ground,_

_And who I am and for that I'm proud,_

_And the girl that you knew,_

_Well she's gone with the wind._'

That was all she had written that day and she just never looked back over it. She now was determined to finish it. All she had was the chorus that was the hardest part now all she had to do was build a song around it.

Suddenly, a thud was then heard from Gabriella and Sharpay's room.

Looking down the hallway, she knew that Gabriella had fallen off her bed after one of nightmarish dreams.

Another thud followed it. She knew that that was Sharpay falling off her bed because of Gabriella.

Seeing as today was Friday, Gabriella and Sharpay were off. They usually spent the day catching up on missed sleep or dancing.

Kelsi rolled off the couch and was greeted with Sharpay and Gabriella in their pajamas. Their hair was a mess and they had on no makeup.

"What time is it Kels?" Sharpay yawned. "It's…" She looked at the clock over the front door. "… 9:21. So what are you guys gonna do today?" Sharpay shrugged, while Gabriella responded. "I don't know, what are you gonna do?"

"Work on some songs. You guys could help me work on them if you want."

"So what do you got down so far?" Gabriella asked. They walked into the living room and got comfortable.

She read back both sets of lyrics. Gabriella and Sharpay sat there. Sharpay stared out the window, while Gabriella ran the lyrics over again in her mind and wanted to know a little background on it. "When you wrote the gone with the wind one, what were you feeling?"

"Tired of all the people at school putting me down and I just wanted to speak my mind. I basically wanted to be fearless but I didn't want to be like them because I knew how unhappy people were when they followed the crowd."

Nodding her head, Gabriella started to hum and then started to sing "_I'm speakin' up, my conscience is clear, and I don't care what anybody thinks, I've released my fear, and I don't have to be, what you want me to be, 'Cause every time I try to fit in it feels like I'm in a prison._"

Kelsi grabbed her notebook and furiously started to write what Gabriella sang.

"_I'm okay, sometimes you gotta do your own thing, every winter turns to spring, and every bodies got there own wings_." Sharpay caught on to what Gabriella sang and started herself. "Then after that you could put in the original chorus to go along with it."

**A/N: Hey guys, I posted a playlist for this story if you want to listen to the songs, it's up on my profile along with the clothes links and the car links. The first song was Fearless by Daechelle on the Bratz movie soundtrack and the second one was Gone With the Wind by Vanessa Hudgens.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason walked into the LA Lakers locker room. They had just finished practice and were ready for showers.

"Hey, Zeke," Troy called out. Zeke was in the middle of grabbing a towel from the bin by the showers. "Can you drive me to Kelsi's? I gotta go pick up my car." Zeke chuckled. "Yeah, sure, Jason's gotta go too, same thing happened to him."

Troy looked over at Jason, he shrugged at him and said "I couldn't drive my car either."

Chad on the other hand, was trying to get rid of the headache he was having. He sat in a chair in front of this locker and took an aspirin.

"Ugh, I feel like hell." He commented. In response he only got laughs from Jason and Troy.

"So Troy, how's hell?" Jason asked. Troy chuckled back. "I feel fine, unlike Chad. I bounce back pretty quick when it comes to hangovers."

Gabriella was lying upside down on the couch staring at the ceiling, bored. Sharpay and Kelsi were out shopping and Taylor was working.

It was 11:49 in the morning and she was bored.

"Hmm… What to do? What to do?" Gabriella asked herself. "Beach, pool, driving?" She thought about her choices. She wasn't in the mood to drive to the beach, so that was out. She wasn't in the mood for driving around, again another activity knocked out.

"Swimming it is." She said to herself. She flipped herself off the couch and hurried into her room.

Putting on her white, halter top bikini and grabbing a towel, sun block, her sunglasses and some flip-flops, she was out of the apartment and down the stairs in front of the pool.

"Ahhh, when are we gonna get there?" Jason asked impatiently. "Jason, relax, what's with you? Do you wanna see a certain someone?" Zeke teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I just want my baby back." He responded. "Yeah, I'm sure Kelsi will want to see you too." Troy joked.

Zeke and Chad laughed along with Troy. "Ha, ha, ha, are we there yet?"

"Yes, Jason, we are." Zeke had finally pulled into the apartment complex.

Jason hopped out of the car and combed the parking lot for his car. "She took my car."

The other three guys gave him a confused look. "My car, Kelsi took my Maserati GranTurismo. Dude, why would she do that?"

"Maybe, she wants to race it?" Chad joked. Troy and Zeke chuckled. "Yeah, Troy you can laugh it up, I don't see your car here either."

That put an end to Troy's laughter and fueled Chad and Zeke's. Troy turned his head left and right and looked for his precious Bentley.

He only saw a blue Ford Fusion and a few beat up old cars. "Kelsi is so gonna get it when I get my hands on her." "You really gonna hurt her?" Zeke asked as he laughed.

"No, but how did she get my keys?" Jason asked. "I mean they were in my front pocket."

"So," Chad stated. "Would that stop her? If she really wants it, she'll get it."

"Come on, that's one of the cars that her and her roommates own. Let's see if anyone of them is around."

Gabriella had just done about twenty laps, which wasn't much considering the size of the pool. She was a little tired and was ready to get out and go shower.

Swimming to the pool's steps, she dragged herself out and started to dry.

8/18/08

Her mind started to wander off. She started to recall scenes from her past.

_School had finally ended. She was so happy, everyone around her was crying, laughing, and talking. Families gathered around their loved ones._

_She was standing alone, staring at everyone. She was a loner. She didn't have anyone, no friends and no family._

_Hearing the crunching of the grass behind her she ignored it. Instead of standing around and being miserable. There was no one there for her. She let out a sigh. There was never going to be someone. The day was slowly starting to get worse._

_Turning around, she went to pick up her forgotten bad._

_Unexpectedly, someone grabbed her shoulder forcefully, turned her around and kissed her._

_A moment of shock past and she pushed him away. "What the hell was that for?" he stayed quiet and started walk, but she knew what was going on. The average high school jerk, captain of a sports team, wanna be sports star, supposedly so handsome, going out with the head cheerleader. _

_She looked him squarely in the eyes. "Just because you ran the school and had all the girls, doesn't mean that I was or will be one of them." She pushed him and picked up her bag. _

_He grabbed her arm, making her face him. "You're lucky I'm not charging you with sexual harassment and sexual assault." _

_He blankly stared at her for a moment until he processed what she had just said. His face contorted into an ugly, angry scowl. He aggressively pushed her away. _

_She temporarily lost her balance, but quickly regained it. "That's what you get for not putting out." That comment lit the fuse of a time bomb. She slung her arm back and swung it hitting him straight on. _

She loved that moment. The memories she had.

Now she was back in her apartment, semi-dry. She dropped her bag in her room and headed start for the bathroom to shower.

'_You got the money, money, She's got the hottie body, We wanna party, party, Hook it all up, You pick the song they're playing, She waits anticipating, All the while the DJ´s saying, Hook it all up._'

Sharpay and Kelsi had just entered the apartment only to be greeted with Gabriella's singing and the sound of the shower running.

Jason, Zeke, Chad and Troy trailed in behind them carrying bags of groceries and clothes.

The four guys looked around confused. "Who's that?" Troy asked. "That's just Ells." Sharpay responded nonchalantly.

"So, Kels…" Kelsi looked up and turned her attention away from the groceries. "Can I have the keys to my car back now?"

Sharpay laughed. Jason looked so funny at that moment.

"Sure, but not until you all you guys say that I am the best songwriter that you know and I am your goddess."

"Hey guys," Gabriella had walked in the room in nothing but a towel. "Hey Ells, we just got some new clothes for the club tonight. You have to see 'em, they're so cute." Sharpay said excitingly.

She smiled and looked at the four men staring at her. She looked confused, until Kelsi managed to straighten it out.

"That's my cousin and his friends. You know the ones that own the Bentley and Maserati."

"Oh… So who owns the Bentley?"

Troy snapped out of his trance.

"I- I- do." He stuttered.

Zeke looked at Kelsi and motioned for her to lean forward and whispered "Is this what you meant by confidently?"

Smiling, Kelsi just nodded her head and held back her laughter.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sharpay, Zeke and Chad started to put away the groceries as Kelsi and Jason started a conversation.

Troy, on the other hand, went back into a transfixed stare.

"Hello…" Gabriella waved a hand in front of his face. Troy seemed to be unfazed by her hand.

"Um... esta enfermo?" Gabriella directed toward the girls.

They shrugged their shoulders, and continued unpacking groceries.

Chad chuckled as he looked at Troy. It seemed every time he had a crush on a girl, his mind was clouded by stupidity that he would indiscreetly stare at her, in turn, making her uncomfortable.

Chad, being the type of best friend who didn't want to see Troy crash and burn, stepped in.

"Oye," He called to Gabriella, as she was mumbling to the blonde in Spanish. She looked at him, "Siempre mira a las chicas que le gusta."

Gabriella giggled and Troy seemed to snap out of it. "Since when do you speak Spanish?"

Chad looked at him and chuckled again, "My uncle married a Mexican woman. Dude, don't you remember my aunt Leah. They live in Palm Beach; we went to their place by the ocean."

Recognition passed through his features, "Oh yeah, she's the one with that little baby that's like insanely hyper."

Chad nodded.

"Well… I'm gonna change, I'll be back in a sec." Gabriella walked into her and Sharpay's room.

"So... That was different." Chad chuckled.

"No, that was Gabriella" Kelsi laughed.

A few minutes faded away as they quietly conversed. Troy stood staring at the spot Gabriella was last standing, while Chad was talking to the girls with Zeke and Jason.

"Hey, where do you want these?" Kelsi looked toward Chad, holding a few bags on each arm. "You can put them all in the room at the end of the hall and I'll sort it out later. Jason, can you help him?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Thanks,"

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" Sharpay asked. She hustled around the kitchen grabbing out rice, beans and some chicken. The boys looked at each other considering the offer. "Yeah," "Sure," "Can't pass up a meal."

Taylor walked around the bar to the kitchen, attempting to stop Sharpay from creating a disaster, as Gabriella walked into the room, confused. Her casual dress flowing around her and her hair hanging down in wet full curls. She watched Zeke pull everything out of the grocery bags and onto the dark, wooded table.

She turned her attention to Troy. "So... Yeah. Hi, about your car…" She started had only her sentence when Troy went into panic mode.

"What? What about my car? Did Kelsi hit anything with it? Is there a dent? A scratch? What's wrong with it?" Her grabbed her arms and looked at her worried. She shook him off.

"Hey, what makes you think I hit something?" Kelsi turned her attention away from her conversation with Jason and Chad, whom entered the kitchen, and gave Troy a pointed glare, while he ignored her.

Gabriella searched his face for any indication of him joking around, only to see a sincere look of worry for his car. She started to laugh. "Relax," She pulled his hands of her arms, "There's nothing wrong with your car. I was just going to ask what year it was."

Troy immediately relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. "What do you mean did I hit something?" Troy stiffened and shut his eyes at Kelsi's words. Jason silently chuckle at Troy's expense. He turned to her and gave her a charming smile.

"N-n-not-thing. I-I-I just, I mean, last time you drove my car you hit a-" Troy stuttered but was cut off by Kelsi's yelling. "It was one time, one time; you can never let it go, can you?"

"One time?" He shouted amused. "Try six different times when we were back home."

"Details, details." She mumbled to herself. Troy snorted at her mumbling.

"You got anything else you wanna say?" She barked, she pulled out a large knife and pointed it at him. "Well excuse me," He huffed jokingly. "Yeah, that's what i thought.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I've had writer's block and I've been reading a lot of fanfictions. Tell me what you think, I wanna know if you like it or not, you don't have to like it, but tell me what I can do to make it better. If you want to review then do as you may. Thanks for reading this little Author's post-it._

Love,  
**BrazilianPrincess**


End file.
